


Sarah the interdepartmental memo regulator

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sarah the interdepartmental memo regulator, and i love her, and we would totally be friends, is the best part of this story, she even gets the title named after her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: This is the tale of one interdepartmental memo regulator and two clueless souls who needed a bit of help.





	Sarah the interdepartmental memo regulator

This is the tale of one interdepartmental memo regulator and two clueless souls who needed a bit of help.

The first memo arrived on sunday. The ministry had imposed regulations on interdepartmental memos, after a supposed memo phone-sex-esque scandal, and had hired people to read all the memos sent, to check for any dodgy behaviour. Most of the memos where pretty boring so Sarah thought nothing of it at the time. It simply said, Kingsley has informed me of difficulties you have been having with the patronus charm and has requested I give you aid. What time suits you.   
The memo that was returned was decidedly less civil. Sarah had almost reported it but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had let it through, though it should be said 'I am not you arrogant twat, up yours' should probably have been flagged.   
Only two memos in and Sarah could already sense her job was about to get a lot more interesting. The reply memo came back pretty soon. 'suit yourself ferret face but don't blame me when you fail auror training'   
The next one came in so fast, Sarah was pretty sure this memo was the highlight of the two recipients days. 'Whatever I don't need your help anyway'  
'its probably memories, you need a happier one'   
'I said I don't need your help'  
There was a memo silence for a few days. Sarah had almost given up hope on more entertaining memos when another came through  
'did it work'  
'...yeah'  
'though so, what animal?'  
'none of your bloody business'  
Sarah was going to have to start flagging these soon, if one of them didn't stop swearing, but what Kingsley don't know can't hurt him.  
'oh come on Malfoy'  
'no. Potter'  
'please please please'  
Sarah was a little ashamed to admit another memo came through before she made the connection that the memos were being sent by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the resident, obviously deeply infatuated, but too ashamed to admit it couple, that almost the whole ministry shipped.   
So clearly she was going to have to help them along a bit.   
'no absolutely not'  
'fine'  
'fine'  
'please?'  
'no'  
So Sarah put her plan into action a little earlier than expected. Soon two memos were headed towards the unsuspecting duo reading   
'Hey Malfoy I would really like it if you maybe went out with me sometime' and  
'Hello Potter it would be nice if perhaps you went out with me sometime'  
Sarah had to admit she wasn't expecting a memo to come through on Monday when she got back to work reading   
'thanks for the help memo person :)   
Harry and Draco'

**Author's Note:**

> Three Cheers for Sarah!


End file.
